


Smutemeber 2019-Do That Again

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Butts, F/F, Girls Kissing, Licking, Masturbation, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, from behind, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Luna tries something with her girlfriend Sam. Butt stuff.





	Smutemeber 2019-Do That Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smutember Requested by anonymous

“Agh!” Sam shouted in surprise. 

Luna freaked. “Sam! Was that too weird? It was too weird. I’m sorry.” 

“Do that again.” 

“What?”

Sam turned to face her girlfriend. Her face was red from embarrassment. “Luna, do that again. I...I liked it.” 

Luna was peppering Sam’s back with kisses, going lower and lower. When she reached the bottom, Luna decided to try something and ran her tongue down Sam’s ass crack. And it seems that Sam liked it. So she did it again, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend. 

“Deeper,” Sam pleaded. 

Luna spread her ass cheeks, revealing her brown little hole. She swirled her tongue around the edge. Pressing her tongue deeper to the anus, Luna inserted two of her fingers into her girlfriend’s wet sex. The room was filled with slurps and groans as Luna continued. 

Fortunately, Sam kept herself clean down there, so wasn’t an unpleasant taste. But this wasn’t about taste anyway, it was about the sensations and the act. Sam’s whole body clenched as she climaxed. Spit dripped down her ass cheeks, mixed with the vaginal fluids she discharged. 

“Whoo, that was intense,” Sam muttered.

Luna wiped the spit of her face. “You okay babe?” 

“Yeah, just need to rest up a bit. Love you.” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
